


Chair Renovation

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Poulette's Chair (Short Film)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Poulette tries reworking her chair into something bigger.





	Chair Renovation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Poulette wasn’t sure extending the chair into a bench for two would really work, but with the old chair disassembled, there was no going back.

And now, it was the moment of truth. Each moment without any movement was filled with suspense, and Poulette began preparing for the worst -

Then one leg twitched, followed by another, and she threw herself at her new-yet-old chair. It took some time to adjust to its new size, but soon, it was running around, carrying Poulette on it.

Poulette thought of _that_ girl and wondered if she’d like a ride together on the chair.


End file.
